


Lovefool

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confession, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Lovefool, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: FIVE TIMES JINWOO WANTED TO CONFESS BUT HE DIDN’T+1 TIME MYUNGJUN CONFESSEDyeah thats what this is
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> Title bc i was listening Lovefool by N.Flying. They are so good istg, give them a chance please!
> 
> ANYWAY, I'm writing again and now i came with a myungjin; it's pretty simple but i was craving some fluff myungjin and so here it is.
> 
> Also, has been so long since I read one of this "Five times... plus one time that....", yk? So heres my addition to that old trend lol

1.

It was tempting, he knew he must have been paying attention to the sounds around him but they were now in a second plane, they didn’t matter anymore.

It was like a haze, attracted to a spell. Like in the movies where the dumb lead would only keep looking with his unfocused eyes and his lips parted. It was annoying, but Jinwoo was that dumbfounded lead right now.

He tried to ignore it, to keep the thought aside in a silent part of his mind but he just couldn't. The glossy lips were moving, always pouty and so, so bold. And Jinwoo kept focusing on them. The lip balm Myungjun had just applied to his lips made them look brighter. He was so close to his best friend that he could actually smell the flavor of the lip balm. It was strawberries. He likes strawberries. He wonders if they would taste like strawberries. He was really, really curious.

"Jinwoo? Are you listening to me?"

Jinwoo averted his gaze before returning it to Myungjun eyes and not lower. "Of course, keep going" 

He tried to sound as confident as always, but the cheeky smile Myungjun carried, made him doubt.

"Okay, so. as I was saying, Sanha told me he likes Minhyuk"

"Sure" Jinwoo nodded, his mind still away.

"And I told him he should definitely confess. And he will do it. Tomorrow.” Myungjun seemed serious.

“Right… Wait, what?” Jinwoo stepped out of the haze and was confused now, did Sanha realized his denied feelings for Minhyuk already?

“I am kidding! Obviously they haven’t realise their denied feelings, they’re kids!” Myungjun whined “You weren’t paying attention to me before!”.

If there was something Jinwoo was weak for, it was Myungjun’s pout. Maybe because it included Myungjun’s pink lips to furrow. And he was feeling very weak now.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I’m sorry, my mind was somewhere else” Jinwoo said admitting his defeat, maybe that way his friend would forgive him and stop attempting to kill him with his adorable pout.

“And where’s that?” Myungjun asked, with his pretty lips and his pretty eyes giving him his full attention.

Jinwoo was taken back again, “Where’s what?”

Myungjun laughed quietly at him “Where’s your mind, fool?”

“Oh, right. Well…” He paused. It was the correct time to make a move on his friend? There was actually a correct time?

Jinwoo had to think this thoroughly, what if it changed their whole relationship? What if Myungjun decided he didn’t wanted to be with Jinwoo?  
Maybe Myungjun tolerated him as a friend, but as a… partner? Would that truly work out?

Myungjun, noticing Jinwoo kept babbling, smiled fondly. “Were you thinking about something specifically?”

What if Jinwoo replied with the truth, would that be so wrong?

“…Just dumb stuff. Please, start again” Jinwoo smiled. It could be another day.

* * *

2.

“This guy kept bothering me, asking me if I was free this Saturday” Myungjun sighed, exasperated. “Even when I told him that he should pay attention to class. Ugh, so annoying...” Myungjun continued snickering and Dongmin interrupt him.

“But hyung… you’re needy for a boyfriend, why didn’t you just accepted?”

Myungjun opened his mouth, offended. And, as amusing as it was, Jinwoo decided to stop all of this.

“He’s not needy because he already has one”

Everyone in the table looked at him, startled. Bin even grinned, a cheeky complice grin. After a moment, Minhyuk was the one questioning.

“And who’s that?”

Everyone seemed anxious to know the answer, even Myungjun looking at him with wide eyes.

Would be dumb to say “me”? Nah, it was too silly, Myungjun deserved better.

“Park Shinhye. He’s too obsessed with that actor to be healthy, truly”

“Hey! Leave Shinhye out of this! He’s mine!” His hyung yelled, anxiousness gone, now with an amused smile and fake hate in his gaze.

“Sorry, sorry” Jinwoo rendered, putting his hands up.

Everyone laughed. But in a disappointed way (Bin told him so). (Bin also called him coward)

* * *

3.

**777rapperhyung**

children of mine…

since im dying

i want to tell all of u that I love you

and I hope for u to

make the best funeral in the city for me

i want loud music and lots of food

**MugiMoonBap**

hyung?

what funeral?

**777rapperhyung**

MINE

you idiot

**PaperScissorsRock**

finally smth interesting will happen in this dumb town

im glad your funeral will be held hyung

**777rapperhyung**

THAT’S INCREDIBLY DISRESPECTFUL

**Jinjindad**

youre okay hyung?

whats wrong?

**ChaEunwooo**

owww

how cute

dad is worried for mom

**777rapperhyung**

IM NOT YOUR MOTHER DONGMIN

of everyone else, sure

BUT NOT YOURS

and yes, Im sick jinjin

i caught a bug ig

i barely slept last nite

**Brat**

can u keep it quiet? Its too early

**PaperScissorsRock**

sanha

we have school in 40 minute

**Brat**

SHIT

**Jinjindad**

language!

**777rapperhyung**

language u brat!!!!!!

**MugiMoonBap**

owww

how cute

parents yelling at their child

**777rapperhyung**

DONGMIN I KNOW ITS YOU TRU BINS PHONE

**JinJindad**

anyway hyung

w won’t be coming to school today?

**777rapperhyung**

I don’t think so jinjin

**JinJindad**

but

well

im omw

wait for me

**777rapperhyung**

????

u coming?

what about school?

**Jinjindad**

dw

ill call sick 2

**777raperhyung**

Jinwoo

u

**Jinjindad**

its ok hyung

just for today

you know I

.

care a lot for u

**777raperhyung**

i

ok then

**ChaEunwooo**

owww

how cute

mom and dad love eachother

**777raperhyung**

stfu you dumbass

anyway

that’s why jinwoo is my bf from all of u

**MugiMoonBap**

we get it

u BoyFriends

**777raperhyung**

!!!!!!!

ill kill u

**PaperScissorsRock**

hes not lying tho

sanha

im outside your house

come out now

or ill leave

**Brat**

WAIT

HYUNG

WAIT FOR ME

* * *

4.

It was late. Jinwoo was rolling in bed, tossing and turning. His head full of Myungjun. There were days when he couldn’t stop it, when his heart got so full of feelings that it seemed they wanted to burst out of him.

Myungjun was his best friend. What was so wrong with him?

Myungjun and him had been best friends since Jinwoo had memory, they had been together in preschool and in elementary school and in almost every step in their lives. It was inevitable for them to not become friends. They had built a bound so tight that even their parents seemed suspicious about their relationship.

Jinwoo wasn’t sure about it neither. There were times when… -it was weird to say it a loud but- romantic moments were shared, when they would look at each other eyes for a long time, when they cuddled more than any bro stipulated rule said it was correct, when they played along their facade about being a couple to avoid dating someone else, or any other moments that Jinwoo recalled.

Something that Jinwoo was sure of, were his own feelings. He knew he was in love with his best friend, and he was going to confess.

Right then, his phone ringed. And he sighed watching the caller ID. Was Myungjun thinking on him too? He still answered.

“Myungjun?”

“Jinwoo… Are you okay?” Myungjun was sniffling and his voice sounded a bit broke.

“You are okay, hyung? What’s wrong? I’m fine” Jinwoo said worried.

“Oh, thank god. It’s just… now I feel dumb, thank you, but I dreamed something really horrible. I had to make sure you were okay.” Myungjun was embarrassed and Jinwoo founded cute.

So cute, that he cooed. “Junnie. Don’t worry for me. I’m fine.” It was so easy to smile now, all his struggles were behind. He could worry for Myungjun returning his feelings any other day.

“Don’t coo at me, Park Jinwoo. We are in the phone but I’ll smack you later, huh. What were you doing up at this hour?” Myungjun’s delighting voice said.

“I was…” Jinwoo was ready to face this? What about their long friendship? Was it okay?

“Are you falling asleep?” Myungjun sounded betrayed.

Jinwoo smiled. “Yes. Go to sleep too, Jun. We have school tomorrow.”

“Fine. Wait for me at the gate, okay?”

“Okay, mom”

“I’m not your mom, Jinwoo. I’m mom, you are dad, you are my husband. Bye, sleep well.” Myungjun said this so fast that he couldn’t answer fast enough before he hung up.

“That’s fine. I guess.” Jinwoo murmured to himself, and slept.

* * *

5.

It was graduation day, and Jinwoo couldn’t be happier. They had finally ended highschool and, while it was terrifying, it was also a relief that Myungjun and him had done it. Together. That meant they wouldn’t break apart, right?

That was what Jinwoo thought.

“What do you mean you’re going away, hyung?” Sanha asked, clearly dumbfounded.

Myungjun looked down.

“Where are you going?” Bin asked, his voice had that tint of sadness that engulfed the room.

They were in silence for a moment before Myungjun decided to speak up.

“It will be just for a term. I applied for a scholarship in that art college, the one I talked you about…” His voice was just as sad.

Jinwoo didn’t like sadness. Not in Myungjun though. “Wait, you got accepted?” Jinwoo tried to sound as cheerful as ever. “Hyung! That’s so good!”

Everyone glanced at him, and after that, Dongmin followed him. “Yeah, hyung. Those are really good news!”

Jinwoo smiled wide and patted Myungjun’s back, making him look at him through his lashes.

“They’re right, hyung. It will be a good opportunity for you” Minhyuk added, and made his way to get close and hug Myungjun.

One by one wished Myungjun their bests and hugged him til Myungjun started to tear up. “I’m going to miss you all a lot, my children”

“And we are going to miss you too, hyung. But like you said, it will be for a short time and we will be right here waiting for you” Sanha talked more mature than any other 16 year old boy.

Their group hug ended too soon, it was starting to gloom so they all hugged once again and headed home. Jinwoo stayed last.

He hugged his hyung again. Tight. They were best friends, and Jinwoo wasn’t sure if he could live that long without him.

“I’m so glad, Junnie. Really. You deserve this” Jinwoo was an emotional person, so of course he was crying. “Okay? You go there and learn a lot”

Jinwoo tried to separate, to end the hug but Myungjun didn’t let him. “Thank you, Jinjin. I… I’m thankful you understood. And I want you to promise me… promise me you will wait for me.” 

“Of course I will, Junnie. You know I…” Was it now? Was now the right moment? Myungjun was leaving, maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe not right now, he will wait til Myungjun was back. “I will go with you, we are going to call each other every night, yes?”

Myungjun beamed. “Sure we will”. Myungjun eyes shined and Jinwoo remembered why he was head over heels in love with him. Now he just had to wait a bit more.

* * *

+1

“How was your day at college?” Jinwoo asked. He was already in bed, tired but excited to hear Myungjun’s voice.

“Pretty fine, but tiring. It’s almost like a dream, I still can’t believe I made it here…” Myungjun’s voice hasn’t changed at all, not for the two months that he has been away.

“Of course you would make it, hyung. You are that amazing.” Jinwoo said wholeheartedly, muffling a yawn.

“Are you tired? How was your day?” He sounded curious.

“Yes, was really tiring too. But your voice gives me energy, hyung. Don’t worry, I can listen to you the whole night” Jinwoo wasn’t lying.

“Jinjin… I’m coming back, you know?” Myungjun spoke slow, tempting the waters.

“You are saying that like if we haven’t been counting the days together, Junnie. I know and I can’t wait for you to come back home” If his calculations were correct, there were just a few days before the end of Myungjun’s term.

“Do you think… I mean… I, well no, you…” Myungjun was nervous and that wasn’t normal.

“Hyung? What it is?” Jinwoo was confused.

Myungjun sighed, “What I mean is, do you think we could… I don’t know, go beyond friendship?”

Jinwoo cleared his throat, anxiously. “Myungjun do you… like me?”

“I think that’s obvious. You like me too.”

“What? You knew?”

Myungjun laughed. “All the time. Now, it’s time to make it official, right?”

Jinwoo laughed too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting dusty in my drafts so...  
> I hope you have enjoyed it <3   
> Be safe!


End file.
